ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark VI
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = |B5 = }} |image = Fc7e300adf7d36ce6a832dab9085628a.png |based =Model 04 |appearances = Iron Man 2 The Avengers (film) Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Hall of Armors |markno = Mark VI |codename = None |class = Basic Iron Man Suit |type = All-Purpose Suit |armorcolor = Red With Golden & Silver Plates |height = 6'3" |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlets Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) 200-Petawatt Laser Weapon Mini-Missiles Shoulder-Mounted Guns Flares |composition = Gold-Titanium Alloy |capabilities = Water Resistance Durability |specialfeats = Pressurized Armor System Calf Thrusters |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark IV |successor = Mark VII* |preceded = Mark V |followed = Mark VII }} The Mark VI (Mark 6) is an All-Purpose Suit, and was the sixth suit built and created by Tony Stark after he found the solution to the Palladium core's poisoning, which was the newly improved Arc Reactor, in the movie Iron Man 2. Armor Design The Mark VI's armor design is based on the Mark IV, with the exception of the new triangular shaped Unibeam on its Chest Piece and armor coloring. Its overall color design uses red, gold and silver plates. It is the first armor to feature a triangular shaped Unibeam on its Chest Piece. Armor Capabilities Water Resistance The Mark VI was the first suit built by Tony Stark that could be fully submerged into the water and still function properly, as seen in the opening of The Avengers. Electric Resistance Tony Stark, after his battle with Ivan Vanko in Iron Man 2, has added immunity to electricity. The Mark VI has shown itself capable of weathering Thor's lightning with only superficial damage and going toe-to-toe with the Thunder God himself. Even absorbing the energy from Thor's lightning and supercharging the power of the suit to 475%. Durability The Mark VI has received a massive improvement in durability and resistance. In the Avengers, it has been capable of sustained flight even after getting caught in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier's turbine with minimal repairs. Armor Features The largest difference between the Mark VI and the older armors is the new, more powerful Core Arc Reactor, which provides as much power, if not more, in a slightly smaller reactor, allowing room for more improvements. The suit withstands prolonged and extreme combat situations with relatively minor damage, having only a few noticeable cuts from Ivan Vanko's improved Arc Whips, despite the Mark V armor being nearly unrecognizable from a much lower-tech version of the weapons, although this can be attributable to the Mark V's somewhat lower technology and armor. It was also shown to be able to punch through the Hammer Drones with ease. It is shown to use the same J.A.R.V.I.S operating system as the Mark IV, which is different from the Mark II and III. The armor was able to absorb a great amount of fellow Avenger Thor's lightning and proved powerful enough to go toe to toe with him. The armor is incredibly durable, sustaining little damage in conflict with Thor, and then heavy damage from a Helicarrier propeller. Also, at the beginning of The Avengers, it had the ability to function underwater. This is one of three suits that the movies confirm can work underwater, the others being the Mark XXXVII and Mark XLII. Weaponry The Mark VI has 6 weapon systems in total, including its main weapons, which are its Repulsors and Unibeam. Repulsors The Mark VI retains Iron Man's signature Repulsors in the hands and feet, with the hands used as weapons and flight stabilization and feet used as propulsion. It is shown that repulsors are more powerful than the ones on the earlier models, presumably due to the higher output of the new Arc Reactor. Because of the new Repulsors, he can also fly faster than normal. The new and improved repulsors were proven highly effective against Hammer Drones and packed a big enough punch to stun Thor momentarily with a point-blank shot to his head. The hand repulsors' focus can be narrowed into a concentrated, sustained beam as seen in the Avengers when Tony connects an arc reactor to Stark Tower in New York City. Unibeam The Mark VI has a triangular-shaped Unibeam and is more powerful than its preceding models. It is the first armor to use the new Arc Reactor core model, thus enhancing the Unibeam's power output twice the amount used by the previous reactor models. Laser Weapons The Mark VI displayed a pair of one-use lasers that could be used to cut anything with even the briefest contact, regardless of what it was. They are mounted and fired from the handplates of the suit. These could have a chemical reaction activated within them due to the small shells that are ejected from the suit's gauntlets upon usage. They could be used only once. Mini-Missiles The Mark VI holds an arm-mounted, armor piercing missiles in each arm, right under the elbow joint, which is an evolved version of the arm-mounted missile launcher on the Mark III. The armor also holds eight pods of propelled grenades in each arm. They were shown to have a great effect, as only three small missiles could destroy a Hammer Drone. In the upper shoulders of the armor are 6 (3 on both sides) heavier duty missiles as well, but these have not been seen put to use. Shoulder-Mounted Guns The Mark VI possesses similar, if not the same kind of launchers as the Mark III armor. The two launchers fire a total of twelve small guided projectiles capable of differentiating civilians and hostiles. The projectiles were seen being used during the final battle of Iron Man 2, though they appeared ineffective against Ivan Vanko's improved suit, suggesting an intended use on non-armored targets. Due to their non-explosive nature, they are primarily intended for situations in which there is a high risk of collateral damage. The Armor Itself The physical armor itself is a formidable weapon on its own due to its extreme level of strength and durability. It was shown in the final battle of Iron Man 2 easily punching through the thick metal chests of multiple Hammer Drones and trading blows with Thor in The Avengers. Other Weapons The hips are equipped with flare pods that allow the Mark VI to evade heat-seeking missiles. The flares can also be used as weapons or distractions. History Iron Man 2 In Iron Man 2, Tony develops a new arc reactor when Nick Fury passes him a briefcase containing a message from his father as Tony is slowly being poisoned by his current palladium arc reactor. Along with the new arc reactor, Tony builds an armor that is almost aesthetically the same but with more weapons and more power. Tony uses this armor to defeat Ivan Vanko and his minions along with War Machine. The Avengers Tony is still using the Mark VI in The Avengers. He fights and defeats Loki alongside Captain America. They capture him and attempt to take him back to the Helicarrier on a Quinjet. However, Thor arrives to try to persuade Loki to change his ways. Misunderstanding him, Tony attacks Thor and a battle ensues. Captain America arrives and manages to stop the fight. Later, the Mark VI is too heavily damaged from conducting a repair to S.H.I.EL.D's Helicarrier. Tony then instructs J.A.R.V.I.S to ready the Mark VII for deployment as the Mark VI is damaged. Iron Man 3 Destruction: The Mark VI did not appear in the pier with the Iron Legion. It was seen at the very beginning of the movie as the second suit to get blown up. Its also seen during the movie (Before his house blew up). It makes the last cameo appearance during the post-credits scene when the Can You Dig It music track was playing in the background. Other Media Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII The Mark VI makes a cameo appearance in the interactive comic app when the scene shows how Tony and Rhodey defeated the Hammer Drones when in their respective armors. Tony is in the Mark VI, and Rhodey inside his War Machine Armor. The scene then ends with Tony slicing through all of the Hammer Drones with the new one-time laser-tech that he used in the Mark VI, which is the same scene as seen in the movie. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark VI appears in the game as one of the unlockable and playable armors. It is categorized under the Unibeam Blast section and has the Unibeam Blast special power. It's the 5th strongest armor with the Unibeam Blast special power. It's also the 15th strongest armor in the game. Score Multiplier: x4.5 Special Power: Unibeam Blast Game Description: A well-equipped suit that runs on a cleaner power source than previous generations of Iron Man armor. Lego Marvel Superheroes The Mark VI '''appears in the game as a free, and playable character. It's armor's first appearance is where Tony is chasing Silver Surfer with his suit. Lego Marvel Avengers The '''Mark VI '''appears in the game as a free, and playable character again. Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * In the Iron Man 2 novelization, the element installed in the updated arc reactor is called Vibranium. However, the release of Captain America: The First Avenger and its use of vibranium as a rare metal element retcons this information. * The Mark VI is the first armor to be shown to have the ability to go underwater, which also makes it the first armor that is known for sure to use a waterproof armor plating. * The Mark VI is the first armor to feature a triangular-shaped Unibeam in its chest piece. * This is the first armor to use the new and improved Arc Reactor core. *This is the first armor to feature laser weapons. Gallery Iron-Man-Cropped.png WarMachineMkIIronManMkVI-IM2.png Anthony_Stark_(Earth-199999)_flying_(cut).jpg Iron_Man_Armor_(MarK_VI).jpg iron_man_2_mark_vi_collectible_figure_limited_edition_1.jpg IronManMK6.JPG 596_max.jpg Photo(332).JPG download (200).jpg Mark 6.jpg Mark 6~01.jpg Mark 6~02.jpg Marvel-avengers-iron-man-mark-vi-sixth-scale-hot-toys-feature-9028151.jpg FB IMG 1481689142539.jpg Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-Mark-VI-Diecast-001.jpg Iron-Man-Mark-6-Die-Cast-Hot-Toys-Movie-Masterpiece-Series-Figure-640x960.jpg Ironman 2 Mark VI_3.jpg Photo(692).jpg AAAALegoIronMan.jpg|The Lego version of the Mark VI armor. Iron Man Mark 6.jpg|The Mark VI Weapons Mode showing (from left to right) the repulser, missiles, and a grappling hook from the avengers Avengers_-_Iron_Man_002.jpg|Mark VI Damaged Avengers_-_Iron_Man_003.jpg|Mark VI in The Avengers Avengers_-_Iron_Man_005.jpg|Ready for Battle Avengers_-_Iron_Man_008.jpg|Mark VI vs Thor Avengers-_Iron_Man_007.jpg|I Got The Power MKVI.jpg|Mark VI depowered Mark 6.JPG|Mark VI Hall of Armors IronManMiniWristRockets-IM2.png|Mark VI Mini wrist rockets Photo(638).JPG References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Technology Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Unibeam Blast